Sure
by VampireLoveStory
Summary: A one-shot based on the prompt: chance meeting in the ER. Potential to be a full story, but need your opinions first. I promise there will be fluffiness if this story continues!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione cradled a pounding head in her arms. Her leg was throbbing and felt heavy in its new cast. It was such a great night. Too bad it took a wrong turn. It wasn't really supposed to end up so bad, so abruptly. Hermione kind of felt guilty. Maybe a little responsible. She definitely felt really bad for Ginny, who, in turn blamed herself. As usual, it was a fun girls' night out, but this one was an occasion. Ginny was having a bachelorette party before fully committing to Harry James Potter within the next week, and no expenses were spared.

Set up in a lavish muggle strip-club, the girls were right up at the front, abandoning their VIP stall. Amongst the alcohol and dimmed, flashy lights, something had to go amiss. As usual, one of the Golden Trio had to be right in the middle of trouble. Hermione grimaced as she remembered how she was cheered on, everyone wanting her to go up and dance with the strippers.

"Maybe one of them could be your new boyfriend!" Ginny yelled over the crowd's chanting, immensely drunk and giggling. Somewhat drunk herself, Hermione donned her sexiest look (not very sexy, considering her state mind you) and boosted herself up onto the stage in her as-modest-as-you-can-get-stilettos stilettos.

Obviously dancing drunk in stilettos wasn't the brightest choice the young witch's life.

It was only a short tumble down, but with the force that had sent her to the ground, many were surprised that her leg hadn't snapped in half. They'd rushed as fast as they could to St Mungos. Considering no-one was sober, none could Apparate, and so they had to wait for Harry to come pick them up.

"Seriously Hermione, of all people," Harry grinned as he turned his car into a parking lot by the hospital, shaking his head in amusement.

"Ugh shuurup Harrry, why don't you know any frearkin pain spellsess..." Hermione grumbled from the back in pain, not-so-drunk Parvati comforting her.

"HOLY F-!"

There was a yelp as the passengers of the car were thrown to the left.

"We're here!" Harry called out, almost too cheerfully, considering he had jus swerved sharply into a tight parking space. He had narrowly missed hitting the red corvette parked next to them. Boy would that have been an issue.

"About blurdy time."

Harry and Parvati had to half-carry-half-dragged Hermione, stumbling in the dark. Hermione moaned, muggle onlookers looked suspicious.

"Watch it Harry.. ow.." Hermione seemed a little dazed, but they were inside and collapsing by the receptionist. A mediwitch rolled a wheelchair in, and then whisked Hermione away, a form appearing in front of Harry. "I hate paperwork."

"Fancy seeing you here Granger."

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy in all his glory, drawl and all, leaning up against the door frame by the ER entrance.

"Malfoy. Watch out, someone could come swinging in through those doors and hit you square head."

"As-"

The door opened inwards, almost sending the smug blond onto the floor, if not for his ferret instincts. Hermione couldn't resist a chuckle. "What'd I tell you?"

Malfoy muttered darkly under his breath, rubbing the back of his head before plopping down on the seat next to Hermione's wheelchair, sinking in. He closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Hermione had thought Malfoy had drifted off to sleep after about five minutes. Apparently not. "I'd rather not say," the brunette answered, pulling the warm sweater closer around her. Parvati had lent it to her before dashing home just after two in the morning. Harry had gone home to comfort Ginny, and to tell her that Hermione was alright, and was now somewhere in the magical hospital trying to get Hermione discharged.

"You?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Dancing with the Strippers, season one."

Malfoy snorted in amusement.

"Shutup. I don't understand why freaking wizards can't come up with an insta-heal potion. Harry's bones _dissapeared_ in Second Year and that was instantly fixed! Nevermind that, Ginny and Harry's wedding is this week. They can't exactly have a disabled maid of honor."

"Granger quit your incessant whining, Potter was a kid. You, on the other hand, are an old lady who would take weeks to heal. I'm thinking seven to eight weeks."

"Now who's such a know-it-all?"

Silence.

"My sister got herself a little baby."

Hermione almost jumped out of the wheelchair, "Since when did you have a sister?!" Malfoy peeked out of one eye, "Since forever? She's a squib so I guess you wouldn't really know." He closed his eyes once more, "She's four years older than me. Mother and Father sent her away to the Anna Comnens Institue, a Squib orphanage."

"Wait, a squib orphanage?"

"Duh, Granger. With all that inbreeding going on, no one should be surprised that Purebloods have some squibs along the way. They need a quiet place to keep the kids. Though I'm pretty sure not everybody does that. I mean have you _seen_ Crabbe?"

Hermione stayed quiet.

"Anyways, I visited Cassiopa plenty when Andromeda told me about her. We're not that close but, eh. She's married now. She grew up without magic and all but I insisted we came here for the delivery. It's safer."

"_Cassiopa?_"

"Yeah, she was spared the horror of knowing my family, but not the horrible traditions. Ah well, Ms Cassiopa Malfoy."

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

Hermione smiled, she _adored_ babies.

Just then, Harry ran in, panting and waving around a bunch of papers, "I got your insurance papers...!" He stopped short, noticing Malfoy. Surprisingly, he only nodded then turned to his best friend. "Tell me when you're ready, I'll just be at the receptionist getting you discharged. "

Harry side looked Malfoy as he walked out but didn't say a word.

Malfoy got up and stretched, shirt tugging upwards.

"Well Granger, " he yawned "good seeing you. Good luck with your maid of honor stuff."

He turned to leave, but seemed to think twice, and turned around.

"Hey, need a date to keep you on your toes?"

"Sure."

Malfoy saluted, turned around, and walked off in the direction of the maternity ward.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a math exam tomorrow and it's midnight :(**

"Hey, Granger?"

"Yes?"

"You're killing me."

"Shut up. I'm barely touching you."

It was the beginning of a long night. Malfoy had shown up at her doorstep a half-hour early to help her get to the wedding. All the magic in the world couldn't have made the cast disappear, but it could make the cast a little bit more manageable. Not that much really.

Malfoy had found it amusing that the Weaselette had chosen green as her maid of honor's dress color, as the outspoken Gryffindor was very traditional. Tradition was red. Hermione kept insisting that the dress wasn't green, but instead a lovely turquoise. He couldn't see it.

Against all odds, Hermione Granger had made it to the wedding. Many wanted Ginny to replace the maid of honor, while other wanted the date delayed. Even Molly advised against Hermione attending the wedding in such a dire state.

Ugh, Wizards. So delicate. Break a bone and suddenly you were an invalid. In the muggle world, Hermione wouldn't have even gotten a day off work. Thankfully she worked in the Wizarding world, And was able to spend her time between the accident and the wedding laying in bed and eating the chocolates she had received from well-wishers. Charmed chocolates of course. Nobody wanted Hermione Granger to gain weight. Body weight. The cast didn't count.

"Hurry up Granger, it'll take us FOREVER to get through the Weasley crowd once the distant relatives start really do breed like rodents don't they?" Malfoy felt an elbow in his side.

"Cut it out. Tonight needs to go as smoothly as possible, and that's not going to happen if you bad mouth the Weasley's. Especially if Rita Skeeter shows up."

"Alright, let's go."

And they disapperated to the Burrow.

Ginny and Harry had wanted a quiet ceremony Nd reception, but who were they kidding? This was the wedding of the century, the wedding of the Boy Who Lived.

The magically expanded tent that was used for Fleur and Charlie's wedding was being repurposed, but that didn't confiscate the event of its glamor.

Hundreds of witches and wizards, each with a drink in their hand, we're scattered everywhere, making small talk, and laughing at old anecdotes of the young couple.

"Malfoy slow down!" Hermione was struggling to keep up with him. "It's so crowded!"

"What'd I tell you?" Malfoy slowed down, but a laughing smirk played across his face.

"Oh stop. Get me to the stage, I need to announce for everybody to sit!" Hermione grabbed on to Malfoy's hand, and he led her to the end of the room with the stage and microphone swiftly.

Pulling out his wand, Malfoy transfigured a napkin into a chair. He motioned for Hermione to sit. Hermione looked offended.

"What do you think I am, a disabled person? It's just an announcement. Thank though."

Malfoy could care less. With a wave of his wand, the chair went back to being a napkin. Hermione 'Accio'd' the microphone, "Good afternoon witches and wizards. Family, friends, and press." the audience let out a slight murmur of chuckles.

"Today we celebrate the love of my two friends, Ginny and Harry. I would like to request you all to take a seat, as the ceremony to bind the two is about to start. Thank you."

The audience began to bustle, heading for their seats. Malfoy held out an arm to Hermione, and they too made their way to the seats in the front. Hermione has gotten Fleur to stand by Ginny to help with the dress, and Teddy to hold up both the rings instead of the best man and maid of honor to hold their respective rings.

The bridal music began to play. Harry, at the altar, looked ridiculously happy with himself. Ginny, now making her way down the aisle, looked just as radiant. It was a beautiful ceremony.


End file.
